


Christmas Town

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: Nightmare Before Christmas References, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: Was she singing?





	Christmas Town

“What’s this? What’s this? There’s color everywhere!” RG’s singing could be heard throughout the base as Owen, Jake, Mickey, and Jack set up Christmas decorations. “What’s this? There’s white things in the air.” Jack laughed, pulling away from the decorating to watch a rare sight unfold before his eyes. “What’s this? I can’t believe my eyes.”

RG flew past, grabbing Jack’s face in her hands. “I must be dreaming! Wake up Jack! This isn’t fair! What’s this?” She said before flaunting off to another part of the house.

“What’s gotten into her?” Mickey asked as Jack chuckled at her enthusiasm.

“She doesn’t celebrate holidays, Micks. Give her a break,” Owen called from across the base where he was hanging garland from the equipment.

Jake laughed as RG tied some extra garland around Mickey. “I’ve never felt this good before! This empty place inside of me has been filling up, I simply cannot get enough! I want it, oh I want it! I want it for my own!”

“I’ve got to know,” she sang as she skipped over to Jack, “I’ve got to know! What is this place that I have found?” Jack laughed at her a pointed up at the ceiling, where some mistletoe hung above their heads. “What is this?” RG laughed before Jack dramatically tilted her, placing an exaggerated kiss on her lips.

When he let her up after a second, she just chuckled, shaking her head with her eyes closed. “Christmas Town,” Jack winked, laughing alone with her as the rest of their team just sighed at their antics, refusing to show how amused they were by the whole ordeal.


End file.
